The present invention relates to a hinge for a container lid and more particularly to a container closure for beverage cans which has stable open positions.
Carbonated beverages and the like which are commonly sold in single serving 12 ounce aluminum cans, are not usually provided with resealable lids. Such cans usually have a tab or lever-type member which is used to pry open a hole in the top of the can so that the beverage can be consumed directly out of can or poured into another container. When a beverage in such a can is consumed outdoors, the beverage can attract bees, wasps or other insects that are not only a nuisance, but may pose a health hazard as well. In fact, because cans of the type described are opaque and the opening in the top is relatively small, a bee, wasp, or other insect can enter the can after it has been opened without the person consuming the beverage being aware of it. There have been instances in which persons have been stung by a bee that entered a beverage can in this manner. Therefore there is a need for a resealable lid for such cans.
Aside from beverage containers of the type described above, various containers for other consumer goods are provided with resealable lids. These include foods, cosmetics, household supplies, etc. Many of these resealable lids include hinges of the unitary type, i.e., molded of a single plastic piece with the container or with a cap that can be threaded onto the container. Depending on the contents of the container and the manner in which the contents are to be dispensed, these containers will have differing requirements for lid and hinge arrangements and, in particular, for the manner in which the lid of the container is opened and closed. For example, for some containers, the contents will be sipped, e.g. beverages. Other containers are used for materials that are normally poured. Still other containers are used for materials that are sprinkled. It follows therefore that, depending on the type of material and how it is used, there are different functional requirements for both the container and the lid. For example, this includes specific functional requirements as to the angle that the lid remains open and the number of stable open positions of the container lid.
To this end, there are various types of hinges for containers that provide to some extent for stable open lid positions. Theses hinges have in general only provided for one stable open position or have other operating or design characteristics that limit their usefulness, e.g. they snap shut too fast or have a post extending out from the hinge which may complicate packaging of the container.
Underlying the present invention is the need for a hinge for a container lid in which one or more stable open positions or ranges of stable open positions can be established. Further, these stable open positions should be freely selectable unencumbered by requirements associated with pivoting posts. Moreover, the hinge should also not protrude significantly from the body of the container, to facilitate storage and packaging. In addition, the hinge should be simple to construct and inexpensive to produce.